


Смерть и Клубника

by Evilfairy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поздравления и пожелания личного счастья рыжей Клубнике. От Смерти. С любовью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть и Клубника

Впервые Ичиго видит её в три года. Она стоит бледной тенью за кроватью больной кузины. Её короткие темные волосы, большие фиалковые глаза, странный черный наряд и грустный спокойный взгляд запомнились ему так ярко, что после она снилась ему еще целую неделю.  
  
Второй раз он замечает её на кладбище. Она, словно черная бабочка, бродит среди могил, заглядывает за надгробия, иногда пристально смотрит на годы жизни. Ичиго уже восемь, но он узнает её мгновенно, и сердце заходится тревожным стуком. Сдвинуться с места не получается, и Куросаки смотрит на девушку, не отводя глаз. Она замечает его и грустно улыбается, чуть склонив голову на бок, а после внезапно тает в воздухе.  
  
Третья их встреча случается прямо в школе. На английском. Она спрыгивает с подоконника рядом с доской и обводит взглядом класс, почти и не заметивший её появления. Почти... Ичиго прекрасно её видит. Ему одиннадцать.  
  
Учитель английского — почтенный человек в годах. Голос у него тихий, немного шипящий и довольно нудный, он всегда навевает сон, однако сейчас не до этого. В рыжей голове вьётся мысль, что скоро случится что-то плохое, но Ичиго молчит, чувствуя себя крайне неуверенно.   
  
Она идет к учителю, и его голос становится все тише. Когда же она оказывает в шаге от него, голос стихает, и учитель падает. Ичиго успевает заметить серебристую искру, вытащенную ею из его груди.  
  
Сердечный приступ, как сказали врачи. Бывает.   
  
А после... после Ичиго перестает считать их встречи. На перекрестках, в магазинах, среди толпы она всегда смотрит перед собой, её пронзительный взгляд не задерживается на ком-то, скользя сквозь людей. Только на Ичиго она смотрит слишком долго.   
  
Куросаки начинает ей улыбаться, а временами кивать приветственно. Зачем он это делает, Ичиго сам до конца не понимает, знает лишь, что хочет чуть подольше смотреть ей в глаза.   
  
Она не меняется. Все та же темная одежда, та же хрупкость, глаза такие же. Она маленькая, тоненькая, особенно если сравнивать с внезапно вымахавшим Ичиго. Однажды он видит её под дождем, спешащую куда-то. Волосы намокли, став похожими на паклю.  
  
Мокрая курица.  
  
Она приходит на его пятнадцатый день рождения. Сует клубничное пирожное с кремом и, ничего не говоря, уходит через окно. Ичиго тупо пялится на след её ноги на кровати, а после переводит взгляд на пирожное. С клубникой. Вот насмешница.  
  
Это ничего не меняет в их отношениях. Перелом происходит в последнем классе старшей школы, когда Ичиго бросает девушка. Он сидит на крыше, курит и щурится на слабое солнце, едва проглядывающее из-за туч. Она появляется внезапно, как и всегда, садится рядом с ним.  
  
— Ты бы не курил, — говорит она неожиданно низким голосом, каким-то мальчишеским даже. Ичиго вздрагивает от удивления, но ничего не отвечает, делая ещё одну затяжку. — Зря.  
  
Они молчат довольно долго, пока Куросаки выкуривает еще одну сигарету. Она смотрит с осуждением, но больше не настаивает.   
  
— Чего пришла? — выходит грубо, но это от волнения. Да и что сказать ей? — Кто теперь умрет?..  
  
Ичиго уже привык, что каждая их встреча заканчивалась чьей-то смертью. Теперь ему даже интересно узнать всё из первых рук.  
  
— Никто, вообще-то. Меня Рукия зовут, кстати, — зачем-то заявляет она. К чему бы это...  
  
Просидев еще пару минут, она уходит куда-то, а Ичиго сминает в руках пачку сигарет, а после спускается с крыши и выбрасывает её в мусор.   
  
В следующий раз они видятся на свадьбе Ичиго и Орихиме. Рукия сидит на столе, освобожденном от закусок, и рассматривает подарки, иногда проводя тонким пальчиком по ярким обёрткам. В её взгляде тоска, да такая сильная, что дышать становится трудно. Ичиго смотрит на неё и не может отвести взгляда, отмечая острые плечики, открытые сегодня.   
  
Сегодня на ней алое платье, которое ей невероятно идет. Куросаки даже эгоистично радуется, что никто больше не видит эту красоту.  
  
Рукия подходит к нему, улыбается нежно и легко касается поцелуем губ. По телу бегут мурашки — губы у неё ледяные. Ловкой рукой она сует ему что-то в карман и исчезает среди гостей, растворяясь в воздухе.  
  
Ичиго достает записку и читает строки, написанные летящий забавным почерком.  
  
 _Поздравления и пожелания личного счастья рыжей Клубнике. От Смерти. С любовью._    
  
Почему-то сердце сбивается с ритма, а перед глазами на секунду встает её нежная и грустная улыбка, острые плечики и короткие волосы. Откуда-то Ичиго знает, что Иноэ никогда с ней не сравнится.  
  
Следующая их встреча, она же последняя, случается спустя много-много лет в больнице. Куросаки давно не мальчик, он уже старик. И волосы его никак не рыжие.   
  
Рукия заходит следом за врачом в палату и смотрит на него с непонятным чувством. Хотя... почему же непонятным? Ичиго это чувство знакомо, он сам его испытывает. Его обычно зовут любовью.  
  
Ичиго не удивляется её приходу, он ждет её ещё со свадьбы. С его развода с Орихиме. Со смерти родителей. С попадания в больницу. Он ждет Рукию всю жизнь.   
  
А она... она плачет. Куросаки видит прозрачные дорожки слёз на её щеках, фиалковые глаза помутнели. Она всё такая же девочка, как и в первую их встречу.   
  
— Я рад, — едва слышно шепчет он. Он рад. За ним пришла самая прекрасная Смерть. Любимая им Смерть.   
  
— Дурак, — шепчет она в ответ и делает маленький шажок к нему. Куросаки чувствует слабость и облегчение. С каждым её шагом веки тяжелеют, и Ичиго проваливается в темноту.   
  
Последнее, что он видит, — это её грустная улыбка. И на душе легко и спокойно.   
  
Последнее, что он чувствует, — её холодные губы и её горячие слезы.


End file.
